Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance
Mortal Kombat is a fighting game realesed by Midway. Note that this is more of a guide than a cheat list. Fatalities Bo' Rai Cho: Belly Flop: Back, Back, Back, Down, Attack 4 Johnny Cage: Brain Ripper: Back, Forward, Forward, Down, Attack 2 Cyrax: Claw Smasher: Forward, Forward, Up, Attack 2 Drahmin: Iron Bash: Back, Forward, Forward, Down, Attack 3 Frost: Freeze Shatter: Forward, Back, Up, Down, Attack 1 Hsu Hao: Laser Slicer: Forward, Back, Down, Down, Attack 2 Jax: Head Stomp: Down, Forward, Forward, Down, Attack 2 Kano: Open Heart Surgery: Forward, Up, Up, Down, Attack 1 Kenshi: Telekinetic Crush: Forward, Back, Forward, Down, Attack 3 Kitana: Kiss of Doom: Down, Up, Forward, Forward, Attack 2 Kung Lao: Splitting Headache: Down, Up, Back, Attack 3 Li Mei: Super Crush Kick: Forward, Forward, Down, Forward, Attack 4 Mavado: Kick Thrust: Back, Back, Up, Up, Attack 1 Nitara: Blood Thirst: Up, Up, Forward, Attack 1 Quan Chi: Neck Stretcher: Back, Back, Forward, Back, Attack 3 Raiden: Elecrocution: Back, Forward, Forward, Forward, Attack 3 Reptile: Acid Shower: Up, Up, Up, Forward, Attack 3 Scorpion: Spear Head: Back, Back, Down, Back + Attack 4 Shang Tsung: Soul Steal: Up, Down, Up, Down, Attack 2 Sonya: Kiss of Death: Back, Forward, Forward, Down, Attack 2 Sub-Zero: Skeleton Rip: Back, Forward, Forward, Down, Attack 3 Hidden Charachters Blaze and Mokap Open coffins PN and YP in the Krypt or clear quest mode with all the regular and unlockale characters. Once that's done, hold DOWN while selecting Raiden to access Blaze. Hold DOWN while selecting Cyrax to select Mokap. You need to have Cyrax unlocked to use Mokap and Raiden to use Blaze. Krypt AA Quan Chi 1556 Gold Koins AB Kung Lao Sketch 186 Gold Koins AC Li Mei 424 Platinum Koins AD Moloch Sketches 96 Sapphire Koins AE MK2 Cabinet Security Panels 118 Onyx Koins AF RO: Rip Off!!! 313 Platinum Koins AG Deadly Alliance is Born 258 Sapphire Koins AH Shang Tsung Sketch 66 Gold Koins AI Quan Chi's Tattoos 277 Onyx Koins AJ 38 Gold Koins 26 Jade Koins AK Moloch Promo Render 432 Gold Koins AL Shang Tsung's Palace 287 Ruby Koins AM Mavado Coat Concepts 192 Platinum Koins AN PD: Pay Day!!! 52 Gold Koins AO 57 Sapphire Koins 105 Onyx Koins AP Quan Chi's Throne 154 Onyx Koins AQ Scorpion Concept Sketch 226 Ruby Koins AR Alternate Outfit: Nitara 2206 Jade Koins AS Palace Exterior Sketch 66 Jade Koins AT Swamplands Sketch 269 Ruby Koins AU Shang Tsung 463 Gold Koins AV Senate of the Elder Gods Test 497 Ruby Koins AW 88 Ruby Koins 76 Gold Koins AX Quan Chi's Inner Sanctum 337 Gold Koins AY Concept Characters 258 Platinum Koins AZ Test Your Sight Concept 442 Ruby Koins BA Lin Kuei Temple Concept 264 Onyx Koins BB Sub-Zero's Medallion 326 Ruby Koins BC Giant Drummer Detail 452 Gold Koins BD Alternate Outfit: Kano 1520 Sapphire Koins BE Swamplands Sketch 67 Gold Koins BF 120 Jade Koins 263 Platinum Koins BG Baphomet Sketch 217 Sapphire Koins BH Ultimate MK3 Arcade Marquee 116 Jade Koins BI Sonya Concept Sletch 167 Jade Koins BJ Ghost Ship 178 Platinum Koins BK Drum Arena Details 136 Sapphire Koins BL Portal Sphere 145 Jade Koins BM Character Concepts 207 Onyx Koins BN The Grid: Guest Stars 720 Onyx Koins BO The Grid: Noob Saibot 305 Platinum Koins BP The Grid: MK Ninjas 426 Gold Koins BQ Alternate Outfit: Kitana 1327 Gold Koins BR Hint: FK: Fly Killer 451 Onyx Koins BS Mavado Sketches 253 Sapphire Koins BT Blood Energy Drink 291 Sapphire Koins BU Reptile Skin Lotion 336 Platinum Koins BV Backstage: MK4 Commercial 371 Sapphire Koins BW Backstage: MK4 Commercial 329 Onyx Koins BX Backstage: MK4 Commercial 212 Platinum Koins BY MK Gold Logo 183 Gold Koins BZ MK4: Sonya and Tanya 381 Platinum Koins CA Shang Tsung's Palace Sketch 218 Onyx Koins CB Octo Garden Sketch 252 Sapphire Koins CC Book of Destiny 376 Jade Koins CD Shang Tsungs Soul Concept 261 Jade Koins CE Great Dragon Egg 174 Jade Koins CF Female Character Concepts 268 Onyx Koins CG Hint: JT: Johnny's Tapes 75 Sapphire Koins CH 92 Sapphire Koins 48 Jade Koins CI Test Your Sight Concept 271 Jade Koins CJ Quan Chi Sketches 272 Ruby Koins CK Wu Shi Academy 556 Jade Koins CL 492 Onyx Koins 332 Gold Koins CM House of Pekara Concept 244 Gold Koins CN Secret Character: Cyrax 3003 Platinum Koins CO Kano's Cereal 192 Ruby Koins CP Carlos Pesina 172 Ruby Koins CQ Senate of Elder Gods Concept 272 Gold Koins CR Raiden Sketch 294 Platinum Koins CS 143 Ruby Koins 89 Sapphire Koins CT Dragonfly Story 588 Ruby Koins CU Swamplands Sketch 257 Sapphire Koins CV 71 Jade Koins 121 Sapphire Koins CW Academy Promo Render 226 Ruby Koins CX Scorpion Goes Back to Hell 203 Gold Koins CY Soul Cage Concept 116 Ruby Koins CZ Hsu Hao Concepts 362 Onyx Koins DA 18 Sapphire Koins 72 Ruby Koins DB Soul Chamber Concept 257 Sapphire Koins DC MK3: Kung Lao vs Jax 838 Onyx Koins DD Lifeguard Sonya 355 Gold Koins DE Character Concepts 126 Gold Koins DF Dan 'Toasty' Forden 286 Platinum Koins DG Sonya Blade 57 Jade Koins DH Shokan Warriors 199 Gold Koins DI Quan Chi on the Sax 254 Sapphire Koins DJ 98 Ruby Koins 186 Platinum Koins DK Alternate Outfit: Johhny Cage 1460 Ruby Koins DL Scorpion Cloth Test 230 Platinum Koins DM Acid Bath 428 Onyx Koins DN 18 Jade Koins 234 Sapphire Koins DO 221 Onyx Koins 39 Gold Koins DP Mortal Kombat 2 Print Ad 224 Jade Koins DQ Hint: SF: Smelly Feet 656 Platinum Koins DR Mavado Sketches 273 Sapphire Koins DS Secret Arena: Nethership 1472 Ruby Koins DT Li Mei Sketch 332 Ruby Koins DU MK3 Behind the Scenes 368 Onyx Koins DV Empty 257 Ruby Koins DW Cave Arena Concept 157 Ruby Koins DX 579 Ruby Koins 292 Jade Koins DY Hint: SS: Sword Sale 94 Gold Koins DZ Empty 258 Onyx Koins EA The Lost Tomb 258 Sapphire Koins EB Ed Boon 237 Ruby Koins EC Swamplands Sketch 248 Sapphire Koins ED 949 Platinum Koins 633 Platinum Koins EE Mythologies Home Verion 1200 Platinum Koins EF Quality Assurance: Chicago 267 Gold Koins EG MK3 Arcade Marquee 74 Platinum Koins EH Reptile Sketch 253 Onyx Koins EI Action Figures 512 Sapphire Koins EJ Action Figures 547 Jade Koins EK Action Figures 424 Ruby Koins EL Action Figures 434 Platinum Koins EM Action Figures 405 Gold Koins EN Action Figures 246 Onyx Koins EO Action Figures 289 Sapphire Koins EP Action Figures 166 Jade Koins EQ Action Figure Vehicles 256 Sapphire Koins ER Bo' Rai Cho 527 Platinum Koins ES Mortal Kombat 3 Ultimate Print Ad 167 Platinum Koins ET Quan Chi's Face Texture 86 Onyx Koins EU Dairou Drawings 262 Ruby Koins EV Drum Arena 356 Ruby Koins EW Quan Chi's Chest Armor 286 Platinum Koins EX Hint: ST: Sarna Test 243 Onyx Koins EY Cyrax Sketch 254 Platinum EZ Blood Stone Mine Concept 412 Platinum FA Cyrax Test Render 263 Gold Koins FB A Long Time Ago (Smash TV) 248 Ruby Koins FC A Softer Side to Cyrax 310 Sapphire Koins FD Portal Story 156 Onyx Koins FE Li Mei Sketch 242 Gold Koins FF MK1: Sub-Zero vs. Scorpion 1199 Gold Koins FG Dragonfly Concept Render 291 Gold Koins FH House of Pekara Concept 215 Ruby Koins FI Deadly Alliance Koins 262 Platinum Koins FJ MK3 Arcade Cabinet 179 Ruby Koins FK Bug Blaster 520 Platinum FL Early MKDA Promo 264 Sapphire Koins FM Palace Exterior Sketch 76 Sapphire Koins FN 1800 Jade Koins 93 Jade Koins FO MK2 Characters 76 Ruby Koins FP Palace Exterior Sketch 46 Gold Koins FQ MK T-shirts 283 Platinum FR MK Youth Clothing 401 Gold Koins FS MK Sweatshirts 389 Onyx Koins FT MK T-shirts 126 Sapphire Koins FU Empty 20 Onyx Koins FV 243 Platinum Koins 83 Platinum Koins FW Hint: Unleash Hell (UH) 666 Ruby Koins FX Comic Book Art: 1 of 41 492 Sapphire Koins FY Comic Book Art: 2 of 41 27 Ruby Koins FZ Comic Book Art: 3 of 41 136 Onyx Koins GA Comic Book Art: 4 of 41 572 Gold Koins GB Comic Book Art: 5 of 41 458 Jade Koins GC Comic Book Art: 6 of 41 412 Gold Koins GD Comic Book Art: 7 of 41 74 Sapphire Koins GE Comic Book Art: 8 of 41 277 Ruby Koins GF Comic Book Art: 9 of 41 124 Platinum Koins GG Comic Book Art: 10 of 41 63 Jade Koins GH Comic Book Art: 11 of 41 418 Platinum Koins GI Comic Book Art: 12 of 41 100 Sapphire Koins GJ Comic Book Art: 13 of 41 326 Platinum Koins GK Comic Book Art: 14 of 41 379 Platinum Koins GL Comic Book Art: 15 of 41 128 Ruby Koins GM Comic Book Art: 16 of 41 555 Onyx Koins GN Comic Book Art: 17 of 41 91 Gold Koins GO Comic Book Art: 18 of 41 422 Sapphire Koins GP Comic Book Art: 19 of 41 58 Jade Koins GQ Comic Book Art: 20 of 41 532 Jade Koins GR Comic Book Art: 21 of 41 599 Onyx Koins GS Comic Book Art: 22 of 41 185 Gold Koins GT Comic Book Art: 23 of 41 307 Ruby Koins GU Comic Book Art: 24 of 41 134 Sapphire Koins GV Comic Book Art: 25 of 41 507 Platinum Koins GW Comic Book Art: 26 of 41 264 Ruby Koins GX Comic Book Art: 27 of 41 88 Onyx Koins GY Comic Book Art: 28 of 41 351 Platinum Koins GZ Comic Book Art: 29 of 41 575 Ruby Koins HA Comic Book Art: 30 of 41 62 Gold Koins HB Comic Book Art: 31 of 41 626 Ruby Koins HC Comic Book Art: 32 of 41 215 Onyx Koins HD Comic Book Art: 33 of 41 176 Sapphire Koins HE Comic Book Art: 34 of 41 478 Jade Koins HF Comic Book Art: 35 of 41 203 Onyx Koins HG Comic Book Art: 36 of 41 555 Gold Koins HH Comic Book Art: 37 of 41 222 Platinum Koins HI Comic Book Art: 38 of 41 225 Jade Koins HJ Comic Book Art: 39 of 41 637 Onyx Koins HK Comic Book Art: 40 of 41 138 Gold Koins HL Comic Book Art: 41 of 41 145 Sapphire Koins HM Bank Interior Sketch 217 Onyx Koins HN Lung Hai Temple Sketch 382 Jade Koins HO Scorpion Preliminary Model 402 Jade Koins HP Secret Arena: House of Pekara 2093 Onyx Koins HQ Sektor's Helmet 192 Onyx Koins HR Konquest Mode Concepts 187 Jade Koins HS Herman Sanchez 272 Jade Koins HT Ice Palace Test 462 Jade Koins HU MK Pinball 435 Ruby Koins HV MK Gold Print Ad 306 Jade Koins HW Fire Well Concept 56 Ruby Koins HX 38 Jade Koins 238 Onyx Koins HY Kenshi's Sword 408 Sapphire Koins HZ Shang Tsung's Soulnado 526 Onyx Koins IA MK4 Logo 37 Ruby Koins IB Forest Sketch 275 Platinum Koins IC MK Rock 'Em Sock 'Em 326 Platinum Koins ID Sub-Zero's Coffee Mug 340 Jade Koins IE 32 Pack of Adult Diapers 653 Sapphire Koins IF River Front Concept 195 Ruby Koins IG Lava Shrine Exterior Concept 208 Gold Koins IH Hint: IV: Icy Vixen 567 Jade Koins II Secret Arena: Lava Shrine 1843 Gold Koins IJ Quan Chi's Amulet 314 Ruby Koins IK Lava Shrine Priests 503 Platinum Koins IL Hint: DK: Dressed to Kill 207 Gold Koins IM Church Concept 227 Gold Koins IN 57 Gold Koins 37 Sapphire Koins IO Hint: PH: Phat! 244 Onyx Koins IP Halloween Masks 257 Onyx Koins IQ Fortress Exterior Sketches 257 Gold Koins IR 91 Sapphire Koins 55 Jade Koins IS Sub-Zero's Blade 244 Ruby Koins IT Character Concepts 269 Ruby Koins IU Dairou Sketch 342 Jade Koins IV Secret Character: Frost 208 Ruby Koins IW Hint: CN: Cyber Ninja 198 Platinum Koins IX MKDA Merchandise 265 Sapphire Koins IY MK Gold Endings 281 Onyx Koins IZ Jax Renderings 201 Onyx Koins JA Stage: Kuatan Palace 105 Gold Koins JB Programmers 392 Sapphire Koins JC Frost Sketches 287 Gold Koins JD Swamplands Test Render 305 Jade Koins JE 59 Ruby Koins 82 Platinum Koins JF Drum Arena Sketch 332 Ruby Koins JG Jon Greenberg 272 Jade Koins JH Hsu Hao Sketches 271 Gold Koins JI MK4 Print Ad 266 Jade Koins JJ 772 Sapphire Koins 402 Gold Koins JK Li Mei Sketch 291 Jade Koins JL 92 Gold Koins 168 Onyx Koins JM Shang Tsung Drawings 218 Sapphire Koins JN John Nocher 252 Jade Koins JO MK2 Arcade Board 161 Onyx Koins JP John Podlasek 169 Gold Koins JQ Kitana Sketches 237 Ruby Koins JR Alternate Outfit: Raiden 1685 Ruby Koins JS Dragonfly Render 294 Ruby Koins JT Johnny Cage Videos 259 Platinum Koins JU Palace Interior Sketch 266 Platinum Koins JV John Vogel 334 Ruby Koins JW Kano's Reminder 164 Sapphire Koins JX Raiden Test Render 167 Gold Koins JY MK4 Home Version 183 Sapphire Koins JZ Empty 25 Jade Koins KA Swamplands Sketch 412 Onyx Koins KB Elder God Hall Sketch 247 Jade Koins KC Dragonfly Test 292 Gold Koins KD Artists 342 Jade Koins KE Nitara Sketch 402 Gold Koins KF Mavado 128 Jade Koins KG Edenia Golf Outfitters 608 Jade Koins KH Can of Squid 382 Platinum Koins KI Secret Character: Kitana 2931 Sapphire Koins KJ MK Baseball Caps 248 Platinum Koins KK MK4 Characters 694 Sapphire Koins KL Cyrax Sketches 202 Platinum Koins KM MK Strategy Guides 350 Jade Koins KN 15 Gold Koins 7 Sapphire Koins KO Konquest Mode Concepts 197 Sapphire Koins KP Hint: MW: Mongol Warrior 276 Ruby Koins KQ Alexander Barrentine 282 Onyx Koins KR Secret Arena: Palace Grounds 4222 Sapphire Koins KS 216 Jade Koins 503 Platinum Koins KT Moloch Test Render 275 Onyx Koins KU 322 Platinum Koins 219 Jade Koins KV Arena Concepts 256 Sapphire Koins KW Empty 257 Sapphire Koins KX Alternate Outfit: Li Mei 1406 Sapphire Koins KY MK1: Cage vs. Kano 843 Platinum Koins KZ Character Concepts 263 Jade Koins LA Blood Particle Details 56 Ruby Koins LB Game Play Wall Trick Ideas 258 Jade Koins LC Game Play Kicks and Dodges 462 Sapphire Koins LD Game Play Fatalities 302 Onyx Koins LE Game Play Face Strikes 312 Platinum Koins LF Game Play Special Moves 305 Gold Koins LG Game Play Throws 195 Ruby Koins LH Game Play Fatalities 165 Jade Koins LI Game Play Throws 135 Sapphire Koins LJ Nitara's Crystal 134 Gold Koins LK Wu Shi Academy Test 268 Onyx Koins LL Secret Character: Reptile 3822 Gold Koins LM Luis Mangubat 165 Onyx Koins LN Chrome Bling 306 Onyx Koins LO Deadly Alliance Website 329 Onyx Koins LP Sub-Zero Sketch 442 Ruby Koins LQ MK1 Arcade Goro 477 Sapphire Koins LR MKDA Box Art Concepts 176 Gold Koins LS MKDA Box Art Concepts 157 Sapphire Koins LT MKDA Logo Concepts 105 Onyx Koins LU MKDA Box Art Concepts 170 Jade Koins LV MKDA Box Art Concepts 140 Ruby Koins LW Midway Creative Media 332 Gold Koins LX Empty 147 Platinum Koins LY Mk4: Scorpion vs. Raiden 160 Sapphire Koins LZ Hint: FL: First Look 511 Onyx Koins MA Johnny Cage 471 Ruby Koins MB Mike Boon 188 Gold Koins MC Wu Shi Academy Sketches 262 Platinum Koins MD Tools and Technology 80 Onyx Koins ME MKDA Print Ad 237 Jade Koins MF 102 Onyx Koins 58 Jade Koins MG MK4 Road Tour 134 Platinum Koins MH MK4 Road Tour 83 Gold Koins MI MK4 Arcade Debut 96 Gold Koins MJ Empty 268 Onyx Koins MK MK1 Arcade 188 Platinum Koins ML Alternate Outfit: Shang Tsung 1170 Gold Koins MM Bridge Arena Concept 215 Ruby Koins MN Portal 176 Onyx Koins MO Drahmin Sketches 177 Jade Koins MP MK Basketball Concept 314 Gold Koins MQ 412 Jade Koins 278 Gold Koins MR Lung Hai Temple 412 Ruby Koins MS Outworld Concept Sketch 253 Platinum Koins MT Mike Taran 227 Gold Koins MU Sarna Ruins Concept 218 Sapphire Koins MV Hsu Hao Sketches 372 Platinum Koins MW Secret Character: Hsu Hao 3317 Jade Koins MX Palace Exterior Sketch 302 Platinum MY Moloch's Ball Sketches 167 Jade Koins MZ Assassin for Hire 383 Sapphire Koins NA Sonya Sketch 177 Ruby Koins NB House of Pekara Render 287 Jade Koins NC Nigel Casey 275 Platinum Koins ND Empty 212 Sapphire Koins NE Jax Concept Sketch 270 Ruby Koins NF Scorpion Promo Render 392 Ruby Koins NG 252 Platinum Koins 63 Sapphire Koins NH Hachiman Sketch 147 Onyx Koins NI Kitana Sketches 422 Gold Koins NJ MK Lunch Time 326 Gold Koins NK 116 Onyx Koins 77 Jade Koins NL Wu Shi Academy Monk 252 Gold Koins NM Scorpion Online Promo Image 182 Sapphire Koins NN Blaze Sketches 452 Jade Koins NO Kabal's Helmet 426 Jade Koins NP Kitana Sketches 422 Gold Koins NQ Quan Chi Promo Render 157 Sapphire Koins NR Hint: BT: Blood Thirsty? 425 Sapphire Koins NS Nick Shin 270 Ruby Koins NT Artic Hold 275 Gold Koins NU Quan Chi's Fortress Sketches 254 Onyx Koins NV Kenshi's Glass Eyes 290 Gold Koins NW Night Wolf Render 875 Gold Koins NX Damnation Charcoal 365 Sapphire Koins NY Brian Lebaron 281 Sapphire Koins NZ The Mine Arena Concept 446 Gold Koins OA Movie Storyboards 1 of 8 105 Onyx Koins OB Movie Storyboards 2 of 8 248 Platinum Koins OC Movie Storyboards 3 of 8 322 Gold Koins OD Movie Storyboards 4 of 8 288 Ruby Koins OE Movie Storyboards 5 of 8 326 Jade Koins OF Movie Storyboards 6 of 8 412 Sapphire Koins OG Movie Storyboards 7 of 8 266 Onyx Koins OH Movie Storyboards 8 of 8 224 Platinum Koins OI Midway Movie Group 263 Jade Koins OJ Interactive Arena Concept 462 Onyx Koins OK Empty 326 Jade Koins OL Evil Masters Sketch 136 Platinum Koins OM 177 Jade Koins 88 Ruby Koins ON Quan Chi Sketches 227 Jade Koins OO Mortal Kandies 274 Onyx Koins OP 125 Gold Koins 24 Jade Koins OQ MK4 Logo Treatment 95 Sapphire Koins OR Alan Villani 450 Platinum Koins OS Empty 166 Onyx Koins OT 222 Onyx Koins 47 Onyx Koins OU Back to School with MK 338 Ruby Koins OV Reptile's Lair Concept 96 Onyx Koins OW Fallen Giants Arena Sketch 422 Sapphire Koins OX 352 Gold Koins 352 Ruby Koins OY Blade Arena Test 218 Sapphire Koins OZ Hint: IS: Ice Sword 243 Platinum Koins PA Lung Hai Temple Concept 272 Ruby Koins PB 6 Platinum Koins 12 Gold Koins PC Football Raiden 20 Sapphire Koins PD 1056 Platinum Koins 461 Ruby Koins PE Kung Lao Render Test 392 Ruby Koins PF Reptile's De-Evolution 343 Ruby Koins PG Paulo Garcia 442 Ruby Koins PH Alternate Costume: Bo' Rai Cho 1200 Onyx Koins PI Hint: HP: Haunted Place 638 Jade Koins PJ Drum Arena Details 292 Onyx Koins PK 475 Platinum Koins 157 Platinum Koins PL Dojo Concept Sketch 382 Gold Koins PM Kenshi Sketch 253 Platinum Koins PN Secret Character: Blaze 684 Onyx Koins PO 108 Gold Koins 71 Ruby Koins PP MK Gear 516 Sapphire Koins PQ Lava Shrine Sketch 283 Sapphire Koins PR 25 Sapphire Koins 11 Platinum Koins PS Moloch the Hobbyist 294 Jade Koins PT Slaughter Yard Concept 207 Ruby Koins PU 267 Onyx Koins 175 Ruby Koins PV Empty 206 Sapphire Koins PW Secret Arena: Sarna Ruins 2006 Sapphire Koins PX Goro Statuette 493 Onyx Koins PY Backstage: MK Mythologies 316 Ruby Koins PZ Lava Shrine Sketch 186 Jade Koins QA Quality Assurance: Chicago 142 Sapphire Koins QB Mavado Sketches 272 Jade Koins QC Lin Kuei Temple 216 Platinum Koins QD MK4 Arena Concept 268 Sapphire Koins QE Empty 346 Gold Koins QF MKDA Hats and Shirts 311 Ruby Koins QG Hint: LL: Lurking Lizard 251 Ruby Koins QH 638 Onyx Koins 342 Jade Koins QI Lung Hai Temple Sketch 192 Sapphire Koins QJ Empty 49 Ruby Koins QK Kenshi 244 Ruby Koins QL MK3 Promo Art 488 Sapphire Koins QM MK1 Characters 644 Jade Koins QN 147 Gold Koins 96 Gold Koins QO Fan Art: 1 of 5 1616 Gold Koins QP Fan Art: 2 of 5 1214 Jade Koins QQ Fan Art: 3 of 5 950 Ruby Koins QR Fan Art: 4 of 5 512 Sapphire Koins QS Fan Art: 5 of 5 825 Onyx Koins QT MK1 Get Over Here! 58 Onyx Koins QU MK4 Logo Designs 346 Gold Koins QV Reptile's Past 318 Gold Koins QW MK2 Arcade 233 Ruby Koins QX Alternate Outfit: Hsu Hao 1518 Jade Koins QY MKDA at E3 Expo 238 Gold Koins QZ Quan Chi's Fortress 501 Jade Koins RA Hint: XG: Ex-God 268 Gold Koins RB Robert Blum 253 Platinum Koins RC Midway Creative Media 272 Ruby Koins RD Alternative Costume: Mavado 1455 Jade Koins RE MK3 Print Ad 107 Sapphire Koins RF Swamp Bird Test Video 135 Jade Koins RG Sub-Zero Sketch 187 Gold Koins RH Bridge Arena Concept 208 Jade Koins RI 28 Jade Koins 61 Onyx Koins RJ MKDA Print Ads 189 Gold Koins RK Evolution of Kombat 1000 Jade Koins RL 159 Onyx Koins 5 Ruby Koins RM Kautan Palace Sketch 182 Onyx Koins RN 208 Gold Koins 203 Platinum Koins RO 1 Ruby 27 Gold Koins RP MK1 Test Your Might 31 Sapphire Koins RQ Shang Tsung Sketches 225 Onyx Koins RR Shang Tsung's Palace Sketch 224 Sapphire Koins RS Randy Severin 267 Platinum Koins RT 258 Platinum Koins 374 Gold Koins RU Lava Shrine Sketch 176 Onyx Koins RV MK Musik 307 Sapphire Koins RW Shang Tsung's Palace Sketch 262 Ruby Koins RX Empty 105 Sapphire Koins RY Mavado Sketch 274 Onyx Koins RZ 437 Gold Koins 317 Sapphire Koins SA Secret Character: Jax Briggs 3780 Ruby Koins SB Steve Beran 291 Jade Koins SC Shawn Cooper 226 Sapphire Koins SD Quality Assurance: San Diego 326 Onyx Koins SE Reptile's Sword 308 Platinum Koins SF Shang Tsung's Insouls 138 Jade Koins SG 97 Platinum Koins 94 Ruby Koins SH Alternate Outfit: Sonya Blade 1834 Ruby Koins SI Tiamat Sketch 292 Sapphire Koins SJ MK4 Scorpion 353 Onyx Koins SK Jax Preliminary Model 176 Sapphire Koins SL Tools and Technology 117 Sapphire Koins SM MKDA Print Ad 56 Jade Koins SN Quan Chi 175 Gold Koins SO MKDA Promo Pieces 2 Sapphire Koins SP Empty 63 Gold Koins SQ Peptic Thunder 167 Platinum Koins SR MK4 Goro vs. Cage 342 Ruby Koins SS Kung Lao Dragon Sword 214 Platinum Koins ST Sarna Ruins Test 153 Jade Koins SU Kenshi's Story Sketch 106 Sapphire Koins SV 36 Sapphire Koins 145 Ruby Koins SW Alternate Outfit: Drahmin 1152 Jade Koins SX MK4 Arcade Marquee 215 Onyx Koins SY Cyrax's Arm 486 Onyx Koins SZ Kung Lao 322 Sapphire Koins TA Todd Allen 177 Ruby Koins TB Quan Chi's Fortress Sketches 259 Platinum Koins TC Palace Exterior Sketch 135 Onyx Koins TD 172 Platinum Koins 118 Ruby Koins TE Character Concepts 261 Gold Koins TF MK4 Characters 470 Jade Koins TG Tony Goskie 262 Gold Koins TH Konquest Mode Concepts 282 Gold Koins TI Secret Character: Nitara 4022 Gold Koins TJ Koin Sketches 259 Sapphire Koins TK Hint: RD: Red Dragon 94 Sapphire Koins TL Acid Bath Sketch 360 Jade Koins TM Hsu Hao Sketches 251 Ruby Koins TN Early MKDA 211 Ruby Koins TO Early MKDA 316 Jade Koins TP Early MKDA Jax 294 Onyx Koins TQ Early MKDA Scorpion 616 Platinum Koins TR MKDA Promo Image 392 Jade Koins TS Artists 352 Onyx Koins TT Test Your Might Sketch 147 Platinum Koins TU 98 Onyx Koins 197 Gold Koins TV Wu Shi Academy Sketches 273 Onyx Koins TW 180 Gold Koins 129 Ruby Koins TX Goro's Throne Sketch 167 Gold Koins TY Baraka 390 Gold Koins TZ Animators 195 Gold Koins UA MK4 PC Version 205 Jade Koins UB Alternate Outfit: Frost 1261 Gold Koins UC 320 Onyx Koins 3 Sapphire Koins UD Drahmin Sketch 252 Gold Koins UE Hint: WT: Winged Transport 210 Gold Koins UF MK4 Liu Kang Fatality 371 Gold Koins UG 67 Platinum Koins 245 Onyx Koins UH Alternate Costume: Scorpion 1660 Jade Coins UI Cooking with Scorpion 270 Platinum Koins UJ Goro on the Kit 225 Sapphire Koins UK 45 Platinum Koins 35 Onyx Koins UL Kai Sketch 252 Jade Koins UM 50 Gold Koins 33 Platinum Koins UN MK4 Print Ad 152 Sapphire Koins UO MK Trading Cards 243 Jade Koins UP MK Trading Cards 406 Ruby Koins UQ Undefeatable Army 185 Ruby Koins UR Secret Character: Drahmin 6500 Sapphire Koins US 32 Sapphire Koins 72 Platinum Koins UT Bridge Arena Concept 157 Onyx Koins UU Empty 1214 Jade Koins UV 520 Sapphire Koins 256 Jade Koins UW MKDA at E3 Expo 255 Gold Koins UX Scorpion 509 Onyx Koins UY MK Hits the Big Screen 359 Jade Koins UZ 107 Ruby Koins 78 Onyx Koins VA Shao Kahn's Armor 299 Platinum Koins VB Blaze Sketch 116 Ruby Koins VC 3 PT Staff, Butterfly Knives 209 Jade Koins VD Aikido 152 Ruby Koins VE Baji Quan and Crab 173 Gold Koins VF Basic Fighting Strikes 212 Sapphire Koins VG Basic Fighting Strikes 362 Onyx Koins VH Broadswords 72 Platinum Koins VI Cudgel 184 Jade Koins VJ Drunken Master 58 Ruby Koins VK Dragon and Eagle Claw 268 Gold Koins VL Escrima and Crane 180 Sapphire Koins VM Shuai Chiao and Shaolin Fist 198 Onyx Koins VN Hapkido and Nan Chuan 86 Platinum Koins VO Hookswords and Sai 247 Jade Koins VP Hung Gar and Jujutsu 356 Ruby Koins VQ Jojutsu 241 Gold Koins VR Judo 174 Sapphire Koins VS Kali Sticks and Nanchaku 21 Onyx Koins VT Kama and Katara 405 Platinum Koins VU Karate 180 Jade Koins VV Long Fist and Muay Thai 192 Ruby Koins VW Motion Capture Markers 162 Gold Koins VX Pi Gua and Jeet Kune Do 248 Sapphire Koins VY Praying Mantis: Lui He Ba Fa 35 Onyx Koins VZ Sambo 223 Platinum Koins WA Straight Sword 194 Jade Koins WB Tai Chi 242 Ruby Koins WC Tae Kwon Do 156 Gold Koins WD Tonfa 186 Sapphire Koins WE Tong Bei and Yuan Yang 186 Onyx Koins WF Wing Chun and Snake 214 Platinum Koins WG Xing Yi and Tang Soo Do 186 Jade Koins WH 18 Ruby Koins 24 Platinum Koins WI Konquest Concept Sketch 242 Jade Koins WJ 248 Sapphire Koins 165 Gold Koins WK Frost Sketches 76 Platinum Koins WL 44 Jade Koins 22 Gold Koins WM Empty 36 Ruby Koins WN Sub-Zero 143 Sapphire Koins WO Acid Buddha Detail 270 Ruby Koins WP Drahmin Sketches 247 Ruby Koins WQ 78 Onyx Koins 151 Sapphire Koins WR MK3 Home Version 125 Ruby Koins WS 165 Platinum Koins 44 Onyx Koins WT Secret Arena: Dragonfly 1400 Jade Koins WU Lung Hai Temple Sketches 256 Onyx Koins WV 97 Jade Koins 424 Jade Koins WW Dragon Arena Concept 262 Jade Koins WX Hsu Hao Implant 315 Gold Koins WY Bo' Rai Cho Sketches 264 Sapphire Koins WZ Kano 145 Onyx Koins XA The Grid 172 Gold Koins XB Cage Sketch 272 Platinum Koins XC Quan Chi's Sanctum Sketch 352 Sapphire Koins XD Acid Buddha Detail 326 Gold Koins XE 294 Onyx Koins 147 Onyx Koins XF Mortal Kombat Gold Characters 265 Gold Koins XG Secret Character: Raiden 3116 Jade Koins XH Cyrax Sketches 352 Onyx Koins XI MK 3 Behind the Scenes 457 Platinum Koins XJ Quan Chi Render 197 Platinum Koins XK Hint: DS: Death Ship 37 Jade Koins XL 3 Ruby Koins 843 Onyx Koins XM Hint: SA: Steel Arms 254 Sapphire Koins XN Empty 27 Gold Koins XO Alternate Outfit: Reptile 1736 Sapphire Koins XP MK4 Gift Cards 436 Gold Koins XQ Raiden Performance Audio 199 Jade Koins XR Konquest Mode Concepts 288 Ruby Koins XS Kung Lao Sketch 283 Platinum Koins XT MK3 Characters 65 Jade Koins XU Mortal Friday 194 Onyx Koins XV Organic Arena Concept 503 Onyx Koins XW Baraka's Demise 96 Ruby Koins XX Shao Kahn's Medal 365 Onyx Koins XY Shang Tsung's Palace Story 55 Platinum Koins XZ Marsh Concept 255 Onyx Koins YA Alternate Outfit: Sub-Zero 1999 Sapphire Koins YB Ketchup and Mustard 358 Jade Koins YC Moloch Promo Render 257 Platinum Koins YD MK Stickers and Tattoos 412 Gold Koins YE Temple Oarsman 274 Platinum Koins YF 64 Platinum Koins 16 Platinum Koins YG Swamplands Test Render 312 Sapphire Koins YH 82 Sapphire Koins 78 Jade Koins YI MK2 Arcade Marquee 197 Gold Koins YJ Alternate Outfit: Kung Lao 1208 Ruby Koins YK Dragon Fly Concept 225 Platinum Koins YL Jax Concept Sketch 199 Jade Koins YM Alternate Outfit: Kenshi 1435 Platinum Koins YN 26 Gold Koins 61 Ruby Koins YO Sonya Sketch 294 Sapphire Koins YP Secret Character: Mokap 511 Gold Koins YQ Tools and Technology 146 Gold Koins YR MK3 Home Version 143 Gold Koins YS 10 Worst MKDA Subtitles 151 Platinum Koins YT 227 Sapphire Koins 384 Sapphire Koins YU MK4 Comic Book 374 Platinum Koins YV Graveyard Concept 86 Platinum Koins YW Fashion Model Li Mei 376 Gold Koins YX 242 Ruby Koins 83 Gold Koins YY Empty 85 Ruby Koins YZ Kenshi Test Render 255 Onyx Koins ZA Empty 63 Onyx Koins ZB Spider Arena Concept 106 Gold Koins ZC Frost Color Sketches 218 Platinum Koins ZD Secret Arena: Moloch's Lair 98 Ruby Koins ZE Zebron 257 Jade Koins ZF Lava Shrine Sketch 237 Ruby Koins ZG Facial Animation Test 201 Onyx Koins ZH The Krypt Concept 372 Sapphire Koins ZI Hell Concept 432 Jade Koins ZJ Water Temple Concept 272 Onyx Koins ZK 164 Sapphire Koins 216 Ruby Koins ZL Drum Arena Sketch 126 Jade Koins ZM Alternate Outfit: Jax 1410 Ruby Koins ZN Empty 145 Sapphire Koins ZO Hint: LO: Log On 466 Jade Koins ZP MK1 Print Ad 129 Jade Koins ZQ Sub-Zero Promo Render 282 Jade Koins ZR 600 Gold Koins 244 Sapphire Koins ZS MK Home Graphics 381 Sapphire Koins ZT Animators 215 Sapphire Koins ZU Kuatan Palace Sketch 201 Platinum Koins ZV 116 Ruby Koins 182 Onyx Koins ZW Alternate Outfit: Cyrax 1485 Sapphire Koins ZX Hint: BD: Black Dragon 718 Ruby Koins ZY The Fans Speak 186 Platinum Koins ZZ 355 Ruby Koins 254 Gold Koins